


I Loki Like You

by Phaselock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, BFFs ChenBaekXi, Fluff, M/M, bffs sekai, mentions of being hungover, there's a small age gap between side characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13037937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaselock/pseuds/Phaselock
Summary: Baekhyun is infatuated with the insanely attractive customer that looks really hungover. He just wants to know this customer's name but there is is, writing "Tony Stark" on the coffee cup.





	I Loki Like You

**Author's Note:**

> this is for promp R2.156! First of all I would like to apologize to the mods for being so unresponsive! Thank you so much for being such amazing mods and thank you for everything you guys have done :) Secondly, I apologize to the prompter for not making the drink an iced shaken tea :( I tried but my brain went to another place haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the fic! There are some movie/T.V. show references because I couldn't stop myself. I'll add all of them at the end!
> 
> *EDIT: I totally forgot to put a rating on my fic but I just rated it teen because of the mentioned hangover!

The early morning rays of sunlight filters through “The Rooster House” as Baekhyun flits around the café busily setting up for the day. He had arrived to work a little late because he couldn’t pull himself out of bed after a horrendous night of essay writing and now he feels the pressure. “The Rooster House” is a popular hub for caffeine deprived businessmen and women and weary college students. It’s located in the heart of the downtown area in the city, surrounded by large cooperate buildings, large colleges, and universities. Baekhyun had snagged a job at the café when it opened in his freshman year and has kept up with it all the way to his current time as a senior.

In his rush, Baekhyun almost crashes into Jongdae, catching a falling bag of coffee beans just in the nick of time. He sheepishly puts it back on the top of the pile in Jongdae’s hands as his co-worker rolls his eyes.

“Slow down Speedy,” he chides lightly, walking behind the counter to properly store the beans.

“Sorry Dae,” Baekhyun replies without the slightest bit of remorse, still zooming around with a broom in his hand. He furiously sweeps at the floor with record-breaking speed and disappears into the back storage room. More frantic darting around ensues for five minutes before Baekhyun finally settles behind the cash register, panting heavily. He hears Jongdae snicker from somewhere behind him and he flips him the bird.

“Let me be out of shape in peace,” Baekhyun says breathily.

The front door chimes, signalling their first customer of the day.

Jongdae plasters on his polite smile and turns to his recovering co-worker. “No rest for the weary,” he replies.

-

The lineup for coffee has gotten significantly longer, hitting the 8 AM rush. The sun is reflecting off something shiny and the reflection is hitting Baekhyun straight in the right eyeball, causing him to squint slightly as he takes the next order. The rather prickly lady impatiently shoves her phone in his face to scan and he grimaces, hoping that it looks like he’s smiling as he uses the scanning gun. Raina, as he finds out when she prattles it out for him to write it on her cup, moves to the side to wait for her drink and the next customer walks forward. The customer is tall, blocking the blinding reflection torturing Baekhyun’s retina. The stranger looks like a student, a backpack slung across one shoulder. He has a large scarf wrapped around his neck, his bottom lip hidden by the cloth. He has mittens on to protect him from the chills of early December. He’s wearing sunglasses with large frames, basically covering the rest of his face from view.  
“Hi,” the person croaks out. It sounds like he had a really rough night. “May I have a…” He removes one mitten, using his free hand to push his sunglasses up to rest on top of his head. He squints at the menu before continuing, “a cortado? With…” He pauses and then sniffles. “with sugar please.”

The sudden removal of the offensive reflective beam of light has Baekhyun’s sight scrambling to fix itself, bursts of light floating in front of him. When it finally clears, he gets a good look at the customer’s face. He’s very attractive with high cheekbones and a nicely set jaw that’s mostly hidden by his scarf. He also looks VERY hungover with red- rimmed eyes and an expression of ultimate death. Baekhyun can relate.

“Sure thing! Would that be all for today?”

“Y…eah. Thanks.”

“That will be $3.25! May I have your name for the cup?”

“Hnngg…Tony Stark.”

“T…ony Stark.” Baekhyun professionally schools his expression, taking a breath before smiling politely, writing said name on the cup, adding little doodles beside it.

“Thanks…Tony Stark! Your order will be ready shortly. Have a fantastic day!”

Tony Stark manages a smile and a nod, the movement causing his sunglasses to fall back onto his nose bridge. He leaves it there as he makes his way to the side to wait for his order.

As Baekhyun takes the next order he hears Jongdae calls out “A cortado for Tony Stark!” confusion laced in his voice. Baekhyun closes his eyes for a brief second, willing the giggles away before continuing with his job, ringing in the money that was just handed to him. He sees the tall student with his cortado in hand leaving the coffee shop, hoisting his backpack further upon his shoulder before disappearing into the early morning bustle outside.

-

Baekhyun is sitting with Minseok at a booth in the corner, his laptop in front of his as he taps nonstop at the keys.

“I hate group projects,” Baekhyun hisses out, typing even more furiously than before. Minseok looks up from the novel in his hand.

“That is not new,” he remarks nonchalantly.  
Baekhyun hits his enter key with a loud smack. “Okay I may have said it a few times before but I REALLY mean it now. Ronan is such a controlling prick, I don’t know why I have to deal with him.”

Minseok sets his book down beside his half full Americano.

“Just think positively Baek. He’s a dick and you’re less of a dick. I call that a win.”

Baekhyun stops typing to scowl at his friend. “Profound,” he mutters, turning back to his work. Minseok shrugs, picking his book up again. “Wise words from a philosophy graduate student.”

There is more clacking from Baekhyun’s keyboard as they continue their individual work with more productivity than planned. Before he knows it 5:55 rolls around and Baekhyun reluctantly packs his belongings. Jongdae swings by their booth with a cheery smile on his face.

“Ready to roll Minseok?”

“Yeah, I’m starving. I don’t want to miss our reservation.”

Baekhyun looks between his two best friends, a wounded look on his face.

“What kind of betrayal is this?” He moans, shoving his arms through his backpack loops. “You guys decide to eat at the new fusion place I’ve been talking about for ages on the day I have to work?”

“We never SAID it was the new fusion place…” Jongdae at least has the decency to back up a little at the sight of Baekhyun’s withering glare.

Minseok, unphased, start packing up his things as well.

“Chanyeol said it was his treat. I never pass up free food, even if it means third wheeling.”

Chanyeol is the owner of the café and also boyfriend extraordinaire to the one and only Kim Jongdae. They’ve been together for a little over 1 year and they’re so domestic it makes Baekhyun want to puke. They wouldn’t even be together if it weren’t for Baekhyun aka the bestest friend on the planet. Jongdae had been making lovey dovey eyes at Chanyeol ever since freshman year when Baekhyun started his job at the café. When Chanyeol said he was hiring Baekhyun, being an awesome best friend, referred Jongdae and the rest is history. Their 5 year age gap proves to be beneficial to both parties in the relationship and while Baekhyun finds them unbearable he is happy for his friend and his boss.  
“Save some food for me,” he says sulkily, just as Chanyeol makes his way out from the back. Jongdae wraps his arm around Chanyeol’s waist and the three of them bid Baekhyun farewell before leaving.

Yixing is already behind the counter when Baekhyun shuffles out with his apron on and his nametag pinned lopsided onto one of the straps. They greet each other and chat about how their days have been. Things are slow at the café as it is dinnertime, one customer studying in a booth and another napping on the table in front of her. Baekhyun is in the middle of a very animated rant about Ronan when the door sounds, signifying a new customer. Both students straighten up and cease conversing to welcome the new person. The person is tall, has large scarf wrapped around his neck and…oh it’s Tony Stark!

“Welcome to the Rooster House,” Baekhyun chimes, looking up at Tony Stark. “What would you like to order?”

Tony Stark looks significantly less hungover than the last time Baekhyun saw him. His hair is styled up today, light snowflakes dusting the top of his head. His deep-set eyes are drooping a little from fatigue but he still looks attractive as hell.

“Um…anything that will help me stay up tonight,” Tony Stark supplies helpfully.

Baekhyun couldn’t suppress his chuckle. “Honestly I feel you,” he replies.

“Finals season am I right?”

“Oooh yeah, definitely. Well, I suggest getting a four shot. It will help.”

“Sure, yeah, I’ll get that.”

“Ok! That will be $4.75. May I have your name for the cup?”

“Bruce Banner.”

“O-Ok Mr. Banner, your order will be ready shortly!”

Baekhyun does not get paid enough for his professional expression controlling. When Yixing calls out Bruce Banner’s order and there is clear amusement in his voice. When Bruce Banner gets his coffee, he waves goodbye to Baekhyun who waves back with a smile. With that, the Hulk disappears in the glow of the sunset.

Yixing raises an eyebrow. “You’ve seen him before?”

“Last week he was Tony Stark.” Baekhyun says with a dazed expression.

Yixing laughs. “You’ve seen this guy a total of two times and you’re already enamoured.”

Baekhyun decides he’s worth a flip of the bird too.

-

The week after, Bruce Banner shows up two more times as Sarah Lance and Felicity Smoak respectively. Baekhyun was wrong to have judged him as a Marvel man so soon. They have time for small chat and Baekhyun learns a few things about …Felicity Smoak? He’s an architecture student in his 3rd year of university and his last final is on the 22nd of December. He has three dogs and he lives at home because rent is too expensive. His university is right around the corner from the café but he commutes 2 hours by public transportation every day to get to school. The more Baekhyun speaks to him the more curious he is about the mystery man. Baekhyun is definitely just curious and definitely is not infatuated in any way.

-

“Guys I have a big problem.” Baekhyun is half lying on the couch, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. His legs are draped across Jongdae’s lap and his arm is smushed against Minseok’s disgustingly toned torso. They’re watching Thor Ragnorok after finally snagging the DVD from the library.

Jongdae chortles at the movie, not paying attention to Baekhyun’s words. “The Hulk looks so funny in that helmet.”

“NO The Hulk is SO insanely attractive it hurts,” Baekhyun wails, throwing popcorn by the handful into his mouth. Minseok pauses the movie which earns him a disgruntled “HEY!” from Jongdae.

“Spill,” he says, grabbing popcorn from Baekhyun’s bowl.

“There’s this insanely attractive guy that’s been coming to the café recently and he’s super sweet and funny judging from the total of 4 times I’ve talked to him. I also don’t know his name because he keeps giving me superhero names when I take his order and I’m-“

“Completely infatuated, okay I got it.” Jongdae takes a chug of his beer.

Baekhyun glares at him. “If I wanted to hear that I would’ve gone and talked to Yixing,” he mutters.

Undeterred by his mood, Minseok un-pauses the movie.

“Well, if something progresses let us know.”

“…Why are we even friends?”

-

With the café being closed multiple days for the holidays Baekhyun doesn’t see mystery man for over two weeks. At the start of the new semester Baekhyun has fallen in the routine of school and work once more. Jongdae and Chanyeol are still as disgusting as ever, Minseok is no help and Baekhyun yearns to see Felicity Smoak one more time. A week passes by and then two. It’s the end of January and Baekhyun almost gives up hope when one snowy afternoon, the door to the café jingles. Two snow covered figures hurry in, patting the snow off onto the mat. Baekhyun looks up from making a latte to see Felicity Smoak with someone he does not recognize. Jongdae raises an eyebrow at his best friend and quietly nudges him towards the cash register, telling him that he will finish up the latte for him.

By the time mystery man and his friend make it to the counter they’re significantly less snowy.

“Hey, long time no see,” Baekhyun starts cheerfully, trying hard not to sound too eager.

Felicity Smoak smiles. “Yeah it really has. The beginning of the semester was more stressful than I predicted,” his eyes widen, “and I also have a professor that sort of scares me. Only a little. But she scares me…” He continues to talk animatedly about the first month of the new semester and Baekhyun’s heart swells. A sudden fondness rushes over him, unlike anything he’s ever felt before. He knows he’s grinning a little too much and he probably broke some line of professionalism along the way but Baekhyun feels SO MUCH.

Mystery man’s friend eventually stops him with a chuckle. He realizes how much he’s been saying and a steady blush dusts his cheeks. He apologizes profusely but Baekhyun laughs and tell him it’s ok. Mystery man orders under the names Black Widow and Hawkeye and Jongdae makes their drinks with poorly concealed chortles.

They leave the shop with grateful smiles and Baekhyun weakly waves back.

He has fallen so hard.

-

One day during a particularly dry shift, Chanyeol comes out from the back and sneaks behind Jongdae and Baekhyun.

“Hey.”

Baekhyun jumps, elbow nearly knocking into Chanyeol’s crotch. Chanyeol jumps back quickly, a horrified look on his face.

“Remind me never to sneak up on Baek again,” the café owner says, face a little pale.

On the other hand, Baekhyun is calming down from his jump scare, hand placed delicately over his heart.

“PLEASE. Never again,” he echoes. Jongdae’s laughing in the back doesn’t help.

Chanyeol sheepishly wrings his hands together. “Sorry, I was too excited.”

After taking a few more seconds to regulate his heartbeat, Baekhyun asks, “What were you too excited about?”

“Glad you asked! I know shifts here are tiring and you three get stretched pretty thin, especially when exams roll around. I did some calculations and I have enough to hire one more person. What do you think?”

Jongdae beams at his boyfriend and gives him a quick hug. “I think it’s really sweet that you put that effort into this for us.” Chanyeol hugs him back and pecks him on the cheek. “Of course.”

Baekhyun makes gagging noises but smiles regardless. “Yeah I guess a new hire wouldn’t be so bad…”

Chanyeol gives them a thumbs up. “Awesome! Now that my two favourite employees approve, I’ll get right on it.” He disappears into the back as Baekhyun makes gagging noises again.

“I hope he hires Minseok or something,” Baekhyun mutters, wiping down the table.

-

February rolls around and the list of superheroes have expanded to Oliver Queen, Barry Allen, Thor, Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff, Daisy Johnson and Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan. The two of them talk more and Baekhyun even takes his breaks with mystery man now. Baekhyun begrudgingly admits that he’s completely smitten but he’s a little saddened that the other man doesn’t trust him with his name. Their relationship has progressed, however, so Baekhyun is satisfied with where it’s currently at.

 

On February 14th, Chanyeol bursts through the door as Baekhyun furiously sweeps.

“Today’s the day!” He announces, dodging Baekhyun’s startled swing of the broom.

Oh right. Chanyeol had been adamant about keeping the new hire a secret until their first day. Baekhyun and Jongdae had speculated that it is probably Minseok but their best friend would merely shrug when asked.

“He’s going to be here any moment now,” Chanyeol says, hurrying to the back to drop off his heavy winter outerwear.

The door chimes and someone walks in. The sun, for the umpteenth time, hits Baekhyun directly in the eyeballs and he mutters a curse to himself, blinking rapidly whilst looking away. Right then Chanyeol runs back out with a greeting on his lips.

“Jongin! I’m glad you’re here.”

Baekhyun’s sight focuses again and he meets the gaze of…

“Jongin?!”

Mystery man stands there, a little sheepish as he fiddles with the bottom of his scarf.

“Hi Baekhyun,” he says quietly.

Jongin. It’s such a perfect name for a perfect human being and Baekhyun is yelling internally.

“Ah so you know each other! That’s good because Baekhyun will be training you today. Have fun and good luck!”

With that Chanyeol suspiciously disappears, Jongdae following him with the excuse of “We need more beans!”

“Um...hey,” Jongin starts, unsure of what else to say.

“Hey yourself. I finally get to put a name to a face,” Baekhyun says quirking an eyebrow.

“About that...I’m sorry for not telling you my name early,” Jongin says with an apologetic smile. “I was nervous. I also thought it would make me seem cooler.”

Baekhyun let out a surprised bark of laughter. “Nervous about what?”

Jongin fiddles with his scarf some more. “What you thought about me… That very first day I saw you I was so hungover and the sun was radiating off your face. I honestly thought I died and went to heaven but then I realized I wouldn’t be hungover in heaven so…ANYWAYS, gosh I always get side tracked, I developed a major crush and I was too scared to tell you.”

Jongin gulps and stills, staring at Baekhyun with the most adorable puppy eyes he’s even had the pleasure of seeing.

Baekhyun takes a breath. “So, have you ever tried shwarma? There's a shwarma joint about two blocks from here. I don’t know what it is but I want to try it.”

**Author's Note:**

> An alternative ending that I thought about was Baekhyun getting into a sticky situation where he is unaware that he is about get mobbed and Jongin comes to the rescue. I didn't think that Jongin would've gone to the rescue though HAHA so I stuck with this one. ALSO after their shwarma date, KaiBaek go to watch Black Panther which is released on February 16th :)
> 
> T.V./movie references:  
> Speedy - Oliver Queen's nickname for Thea Queen  
> The prickly woman before Jongin, Raina, is a villain from Marvel's Agents of Shield  
> Baek's disliked group mate, Ronan, is the villain from Guardians of the Galaxy  
> I never got to elaborate on it but Jongin's scary teach is Aida from Agents of Shield aka Madame Hydra  
> Baekhyun's very last line about shwarma is actually something Tony Stark says from The Avengers. I don't want to spoil it for those who haven't watched it yet but it happens at the end of the movie.
> 
> If you've made it this far, thanks for reading! If you want, check me out on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kairidescence)  
> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/Phaselock)


End file.
